His Journal
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Simon reads Alvin's private journal. Alvon.


Hey, there, how's it going? Guess what. I have another one shot. This time, it's Alvon, another first for me. It's another one of those stories that just popped in my head. Ok, so here goes. I hope you like it.

--

_He smirked as he pinned him against the wall, both of them hot, sweaty, and panting. "I told you," he said. "You can't handle me."_

_He smirked as well. "My dear brother, we have only just begun," he replied and with that, he forced him down onto the floor, this time, pinning him._

_A smiled crept across his face. "Well done, little brother," he said as he brought his hand up and ran it through his hair, resting it on his neck._

"_Well, that's what happens when you underestimate me," he replied._

_He rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he said. Then he grabbed his hair roughly and pulled him down for another…_

"Hey, there."

"AH!"

Alvin slammed his notebook shut and shot Simon a death glare. Simon just smiled as he looked down at him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Alvin picked up his notebook and tucked it underneath his arm. "Mindin' mine so you can tend to yours," he retorted.

Simon chuckled and sat on Alvin's bed. "Well, it sounds like someone's upset because interrupted them while they were writing in their diary," he joked.

"It's not a diary!" Alvin snapped. Then he shifted his eyes and said, "It's a journal."

Simon nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry, their journal," he corrected himself.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Did you want something?" he asked as he opened his journal and wrote a few more words before closing it again.

…_hungry kiss._

Simon shrugged and said, "I just wanted to hang out with my older brother."

Alvin arched an eye brow at him. Then he shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Ok."

Suddenly, Simon started smiling. "Ok, not that I don't want to hang out with you, but I really came up here because Dave wants you," he said.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Of course." Then he put his journal down and stood. "I wonder what I did this time," he mumbled as he walked out.

Simon just laughed. Then he noticed that Alvin left his journal sitting on his desk. He figured that Alvin wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, because he never left his journal out in the open. Simon was really curious about what was in it every day and he was just dying to know what was in it. The only problem with that was he knew it was an invasion of privacy.

He continued to stare at the notebook and the urge to read it became greater. He began to reach for it, but he grabbed his hand with his other one. "Don't do it, Simon," he said to himself. He dropped his hands but he continued to stare. Suddenly, without meaning to, he reached out and grabbed the notebook. He shook his head as he stared at the cover. "You're a bad boy, Simon Seville," he said and then he opened it to the front page.

He saw that the first entry was a picture. As he continued to flip through, he saw that most of the entries were drawings or really short messages. He figured that all of them were like that and was about to close it until he saw one journal entry that was a page long and it looked like it continued to the next page. He got interested again and he began to read it.

_He walked into the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table reading one of his many books. He rolled his eyes. "Do you ever turn off?" he asked as he walked up to him._

_Without looking up from his book, he asked, "Do you?"_

_He smirked as he sat on the table beside him. "Well, you know me. I'm always turned on."_

_He finally looked up at him with an arched eye brow. "That's for sure," he said._

_He leaned closer and said, "You of all people should know how turned on I can be."_

"_I should, but we never went that far."_

_He stood from the table and started walking towards the refrigerator. "There was a reason for that," he chanted. _

_He rolled his eyes and looked back down at his book. "Right, right, I can't handle you," he mumbled._

_Suddenly, his arms wrapped around him. "Exactly," he whispered in his ear._

_He resisted the urge to smile as he stood up and turned around to face him. "You know what, I think you're trying to use that as an excuse," he pointed out._

_He crossed his arms and arched an eye brow. "Oh, really? An excuse for what?"_

_He took a few steps closer until they were nose to nose. "You're the one who can't handle it."_

_He smirked at that comment. "Yeah, sure, that's it. Look, why don't you continue reading your book and keep those little dreams of yours in your head," he suggested._

_He nodded. "Sure, ok, I will, but first, I would like one of them to come true," he said._

_He furrowed his eye brows and said, "Ok."_

_Suddenly, he grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. He dropped the soda he was holding and pushed his body against his, all the while sliding his tongue in his mouth. To their dismay, they heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen and they pulled apart and moved away from each other just as they walked in._

"_Hey, guys," they said. Then they noticed the busted soda can on the floor. "What happened?"_

_He simply shrugged and said, "I dropped it."_

_They shifted their eyes as he turned back to his book while trying to suppress laughter. "Uh, ok," they said and continued with what they came in there to do._

_He looked at him and asked, "Are you gonna clean that up?"_

_He shook his head. "No. I'll let him do it," he said, motioning toward them._

_He simply nodded and smiled. "Nice."_

_He smiled and walked out of the kitchen. They turned around and saw the soda can still on the floor. "Hey, aren't you gonna clean that up?" they called behind him. _

"_No."_

_They rolled their eyes and turned back to what they were doing. He continued to smile as he walked out of the kitchen and upstairs._

"Who in the heck are 'He', 'He', and 'Them'?" Simon asked himself. Instead of pondering it any longer, he continued reading.

_As he walked to his room, someone suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him into another room. He soon realized that it was his room as he got forced against the now closed door. He smiled with his eye brows raised._

_He smirked back. "Any more dreams you want to come true?" he asked._

_He shrugged and said, "Depends. How far are you willing to go?"_

_He shrugged as well. "As far as you want, but I warned you…"_

_He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I can't handle you," he said and then he kissed him._

_He smiled into the kiss as he started pushing him back towards the bed. He pulled away. "Whoa, who put you in control?" he questioned._

_He smirked and said, "I did."_

_He smashed their lips together again. This time, instead of him pushing him back, he was turned around and he started pushing him back. Soon, they both fell on his bed, him on top of him. They never once broke the kiss. He pried his mouth open with his tongue and slid it inside his mouth. As they fought for dominance in his mouth, their hands roamed each other's bodies. _

_Soon, they both became tired of all the clothes they had on. He stopped kissing him and sat up. "I swear this shirt is constricting me," he said and pulled it off._

"_Thank you, shirt," he said as he stared up at him._

_He smirked at him. "See something you like?"_

"_Oh, yeah," he said while nodding. Suddenly, he frowned. "No fair. I have on more clothes than you."_

_He placed his hands on his chest and said, "Allow me to take care of that." Then he literally ripped his shirt off him._

_He rolled his eyes and blew out a breath. "Being with you is starting to get expensive," he mumbled._

_He simply smiled and got back on him. "You still love me," he said and kissed him._

_He slid his hands down his chest and then his well toned abs. He started trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck as his hands went lower until they reached the waistband of his pants. He kept one hand on his waist and he used the other to undo his jeans. Once they were open, he slid his hand in them and grabbed his hard member through his boxers. When he did that, he shuddered with pleasure._

_He stopped attacking his neck for a moment and smiled down at him. "Oh, feels like someone's enjoying themselves," he said._

"_Oh, shut up and keep going," he demanded._

_He took his hands out of his pants and slid it down his boxers. This time, he started stroking him, causing him to shudder again. He continued to smile at him. "I love doing this," he told him._

"_Why?" he breathed out as his eyes closed._

"_Because I get the pleasure of seeing you in pleasure. Oh, and I get to hear you moan my name," he said._

_He opened his eyes just to roll them. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"_

"_You know it," he said and then he bent down and attacked his neck again while still stroking him._

"_Oh, God, A.…" he caught himself. He felt him smile on his neck. Just then, he bit down on the part he was sucking on. "Shit," he whispered._

"_Come on, you know you wanna say it," he mumbled against his neck._

_At that moment, he got tired of him making him do things, so he pulled his hand out of his pants and flipped them over. He looked slightly stunned. He smirked down at him. "Now, it's my turn," he said and he started doing the exact same thing he was doing to him a moment ago._

_He closed his eyes and a small moan escaped his lips. He smiled down at him this time. "How does it feel to have the tables turned?" he asked._

_He sighed and said, "Oh so good." He laughed and gave him a quick kiss. Then he stopped stroking him and pulled his hands out of his pants. His eyes snapped opened. "What are you doing?"_

_He got off him and sat beside him. "Is it just me or is this getting kinda boring?" he asked._

_He thought about it. Suddenly, he started smiling. "You know what, you're right. It is getting kinda boring," he said. "Maybe it's time to spice things up a bit."_

_He nodded. "Yeah, you're- AH!" He screamed as he tackled him to the floor. He stared up at him, a shocked look on his face. "What are you –," He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because he smashed their lips together. Then he pulled away and immediately started tugging off his jeans. Once his were off, he returned his attention to him and started forcefully tugging his off as well. He looked pretty scared now. "My God, you're not gonna rape me, are you?" he asked._

_He rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, if I was, it wouldn't be any fun. You'd enjoy it," he said._

_He nodded as he thought about it. "Yeah, yeah, I would."_

_He shook his head and smiled. "Enough talking," was all he said before he kissed him again, this time, wasting no time to jam his tongue in his mouth._

_Soon, they were in a battle on the floor, flipping each other every so often, neither one of them wanting to be out of control. That went on for a short while before he stood up, pulling him up with him._

_He smirked as he pinned him against the wall, both of them hot, sweaty, and panting. "I told you," he said. "You can't handle me."_

_He smirked as well. "My dear brother, we have only just begun," he replied and with that, he forced him down onto the floor, this time, pinning him._

_A smiled crept across his face. "Well done, little brother," he said as he brought his hand up and ran it through his hair, resting it on his neck._

"_Well, that's what happens when you underestimate me," he replied._

_He rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he said. Then he grabbed his hair roughly and pulled him down for another hungry kiss._

That's where it ended. Simon stared at the book in surprise and embarrassment. He was pretty embarrassed because he just read five pages about two guys getting it on; two guys he knew or at least, he thought he knew.

"You know, there is such a thing called privacy," he suddenly heard Alvin say.

Simon jumped and dropped the notebook. He looked up at Alvin, who was leaning against his door frame with his arms crossed and an eye brow arched. He looked fairly calm, though. Simon smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Alvin. I was just…Sorry," he said.

Alvin just nodded. "I figured you were going to read it. You know, I drew all those pictures and wrote all that useless crap so whoever the nosy person was that read it would get bored and put it down. Oh, but you just had to keep going to make sure you weren't missing anything, huh?" he asked in a calm voice. He still looked the same.

Simon now looked embarrassed. "I was going to close it, but I saw the..uh..the story," he stammered slightly.

Alvin nodded again. "Right. You know, there's a reason why I didn't mention any names. You wanna know why?"

Simon shrugged. "Sure," he said, looking everywhere but at Alvin.

"It was so whoever the nosy person was that read it would be confused. Were you confused?"

Simon shifted his eyes and said, "At times."

Alvin nodded again. "Well, since you've read it, you should know who it was," he said.

"Uh, ok." Simon got pretty nervous.

Alvin looked him right in the eyes and said, "It's about us."

Simon looked down and nodded. "Yeah, I kinda got that near the end."

Alvin nodded again. "Cool." Then he noticed his book on the floor. "Could you pick up my book?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Simon picked up the notebook and put it back on Alvin's desk.

"Thanks," Alvin said. "You know, I'm not done yet."

Simon nodded and slowly and timidly made his way to the door. "Well, I'll leave so you can finish," he said, very uncomfortable at this point.

Alvin stepped out of the way and said, "That's fine. Thanks."

Simon shot him a half-smile before walking out of the room. Alvin smiled and shut his door. "He'll be back," he mumbled and went to write more in his journal.

--

Well, well, well. Who knew Alvin wrote such stories about him and his brother? Well, how was it? Did this suck royally? Or was it pretty good? I know it was a bit confusing at times, but still... Let me know.

Jade


End file.
